


[GGAD]蚂蚁森林能种出电子爱情树吗？

by MeatSoup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatSoup/pseuds/MeatSoup
Summary: 摇滚设定
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald





	[GGAD]蚂蚁森林能种出电子爱情树吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然这边晚了一点点，但还是情人节快乐？！

盖勒特看到阿不思推门进来的时候，原本想冲过去接他，腿还没站直了，就看到后面跟着斯卡曼德和蒂娜。他立马转身坐回去，靠着吧台，背对着大门。  
“他什么意思？”盖勒特低头问道。  
阿伯内西仰起脖子，视线穿过空荡荡大厅，落在酒吧的另一头：“他坐在奎妮和科瓦尔斯基边上，好像在说什么。”  
阿伯内西观察了一会儿，忽然站起来：“嘿奎妮，怎么过来了？”  
奎妮挤开文达，坐在盖勒特边上，把杯子放在桌上，低着头，看着他们的主唱说：“阿不思托我给盖勒特带句话，所以我就过来了。”  
“他想说什么？”盖勒特压低嗓音。  
“你们到底怎么回事？”奎妮感受到了盖勒特的瞪视，耸了耸肩，改口道，“好吧你可以等会儿再解释，阿不思让我告诉你，他宁愿去给康奈利·福吉卷线也不给你弹贝斯。”  
盖勒特很大声地“哼”了一声，“告诉他，我宁愿放program也不需要他来弹贝斯。”  
奎妮掏出手机边打字边说着；“盖勒特说他宁愿放program也不需要邓布利多来弹贝斯。”  
阿伯内西靠在盖勒特边上试图看奎妮的手机，并对盖勒特说：“喂你不会来真的吧？我可不想这么丢脸，放着贝斯手不用，放program。那我还不如回伍尔沃斯给他们打鼓。”  
“滚回去给皮奎利打鼓吧，我会立刻马上找台鼓机代替你。”盖勒特冷哼了一声，对着奎妮说：“他回消息了吗？”  
“等一下，现在显示对方输入中，”奎妮顿了顿说，“有了，阿不思问你有没有把贝斯做进program。”  
“不用他管。”  
奎妮一边打字一边念着屏幕上的字说：“盖勒特说不用你管。”  
“等等这句话不用发过去。”盖勒特连忙阻止奎妮把这句幼稚的抱怨发出去。  
“要我说你俩有什么事能不能当面说清楚，为什么要让奎妮当传声筒。”在一旁看了一会儿实在受不了的文达出声问道。  
“当面说清楚？我怕他俩说着说着就打起来。”阿伯内西耸了耸肩，缩回自己的位置。  
“打起来还算小事，就怕打着打着擦枪走火。”文达双手抱臂靠在吧台上，望着另一侧阿伯内西说，“你忘了吗，上个月给政经学院的舞会表演，舞会还没结束，两个人就不见了，差点报警。”  
“这倒是音响什么的还在科瓦尔斯基的货车上，我一个人可搬不动。”阿伯内西认真地分析道。  
“重点是这个吗？”  
“是哦，我可以找斯卡曼德和科瓦尔斯基帮忙。”阿伯内西瞟了一眼远处的桌子，那边的人正相谈甚欢。  
“我说的不是这个，”文达翻了个白眼，无可奈何地说。  
“我懂你要说什么，可这不是很正常的事情吗？男人嘛，血气一上来就容易坏事，特比是我们盖哥看到邓布利多就走不动道了。”  
“闭嘴。”盖勒特冷眼扫过阿伯内西，接着又问奎妮，“他还说什么了吗？”  
“没说什么。”  
“但你不是一直在打字吗？”  
“哦，是雅各布在问我夜宵吃什么，我说我也吃不准今天还能不能准时开始表演，说不定演出会取消，我能和他拥有一顿美妙的晚餐。”奎妮幸福地打着字，“哦对了，我还要告诉雅各布，今天我想吃西班牙海鲜焗饭。”  
“呵，海鲜焗饭。”盖勒特一不小心放开了嗓子，响亮的声音在空荡荡的酒吧里显得过于突兀，以至于远处的那桌的人也往这边投去好奇的目光。盖勒特偷偷瞄了一眼，发现他的亲亲男朋友并没有往自己这里看。  
看来他还在气早上不让他玩手机的事，意识到这点，盖勒特更不开心了。他烦躁地回过头，抬眼看到阿不福思端着一杯冰水，放在桌子，再猛地把水杯推到盖勒特面前。  
水杯差点翻到盖勒特衣服上，隔着吧台站在他对面。  
“阿不思给你点了个杯冰水，”阿不福思把杯子推到盖勒特面前，低头瞧了他一眼，“他希望你冷静。”  
盖勒特盯着漂浮的冰块看了一会儿，才抬头吐出两个字：“虚伪”  
“我很高兴你终于意识到他是个怎样的人。”阿不福思有些愉悦地说着，他转身换了个厚重的啤酒杯，近乎砸玻璃瓶似的摔在盖勒特面前，白色的泡沫溅得到处都是，“为了庆祝阿不思要去卷线了，这杯啤酒算我请你。”  
阿不福思翘起大拇指向后面指着贴满乐队照片的墙壁，“我得把他卷线的照片贴在上头，伟大的阿不思·邓布利多，霍格沃茨男生学生会主席，正蹲在地上给康奈利·福吉卷线，哈。”  
盖勒特瞪了对方一眼，接着无所畏惧地举起酒杯，咕噜咕噜喝了大半杯，打了个酒嗝，说：“英国的啤酒都是垃圾。”  
“受不了就滚回你的德国去。”  
“德国？”盖勒特冷笑着说，“我可从来没说过我是德国人。”  
“那就滚回你们的欧盟去，这里不欢迎你们！”阿不福思抓起抹布，揉搓着，大有用抹布干架的阵势。  
“喂，”盖勒特摇了摇嘴唇，调整了说话的语气，试图表现得略带客气和礼貌，“邓布利多先生。”  
阿不福思吓得手一抖，抹布掉地上了。  
奎妮手里的杯子翻到了。  
阿伯内西瞪着眼张大嘴巴看着盖勒特。  
文达指尖的烟头烫到她了，她惨叫着跳起来把烟头扔地上。  
阿不福思这才反应过来，弯下腰捡起抹布扔在吧台上的水渍上。  
“有屁快放，少来这套。”阿不福思说。  
“你哥最近有什么异常的举动吗？”  
“没啊，挺正常的，除了每天拉着我夜跑会多跑两圈以外。”  
“夜跑的时候有没有遇见什么别的人？”  
“除了偶尔遇到同学打个招呼，没有什么别的人啊？”阿不福思狐疑地看着盖勒特，“等等你小子不会以为我哥劈腿吧？”  
盖勒特抓起杯子，咕噜咕噜喝下一整杯冰水，他把杯子砸在吧台上，嘴里大口嚼着冰块，没有回答。  
“阿不思说得对，你是需要冷静。”阿不福思嘀咕着，转身又倒了一杯冰水推到盖勒特面前，“我真不知道你们这些德国佬，哦，是欧盟佬脑子里在想些什么，阿不思是会劈腿的人吗？跟你谈恋爱已经占据了他所有的业余时间了，再找个人劈腿？他还不如多擦两遍他的奖杯。”  
“可他每天不是一大早起来玩手机，有时候晚上也看到他盯着手机不放，我问他干什么，他就躲躲闪闪不肯说，分明是有事瞒着我。”  
“也许只是玩手游呢？你知道的不少手游都有要卡点完成任务。”阿伯内西道，“可能是不想让你发现他在玩什么幼稚手游，比如消消乐。”  
“是很幼稚，但哪个消消乐需要一大早起来做日课？。”  
“或者是早上起来追剧？日本或者别的什么国家的。”文达优雅地坐回原位仿佛刚才什么都没发生  
“不可能，他没戴耳机。”盖勒特摆了摆手，否定了以上答案，他转头去偷看奎妮的手机，“他回消息了吗？”  
“有哦，”奎妮低头看着手机，噼噼啪啪地飞速打着字，“但我还来不及看，雅各布竟然三天没给我们的爱情树浇水了，我得好好教育他！”  
“你们的爱情树还没种出来吗？”文达随口问道。  
“黄石公园的黑松是够啦，但是我想种阿拉斯加雪松，还差很多呢。”  
这时酒吧另一头传来一阵熟悉的手机铃声。  
“对就是这个声音， 他一听到这个声音就会立刻抛下手上任何手机抱着手机不放。”盖勒特抓起第二杯冰水，咕噜咕噜喝了大半杯，“显然他是在跟什么人聊天所以才不敢让我看到。”  
“呃……啧……其实吧，有时候手游活动的时候吧，我会特意上闹钟……”阿伯内西感受来自盖勒特冰凉的视线，离开抖了抖，“好吧，我闭嘴我什么都不知道。”  
“所以上闹钟准时追剧更没毛病了。”文达打开烟盒，挑了一支烟。  
“啊，我怎么没想到呢……”奎妮突然叫出声，她手指飞速地滑动手机，哭丧着脸说，“我真傻真的，我应该开个闹钟收能量，昨天坐公交的80克又被阿不思偷走了。”  
“自从加了邓布利多的Alipay，我就再也没收到过完成的能量球了。”文达吸了口烟，慢慢地说着。  
“谁不是呢。”阿伯内西叹气附和道。  
阿不福思擦干桌面，翻了个白眼：“我都怀疑他写了什么自动脚本，为什么每次都能抢在我前面。”  
“你们在说什么？”一直处于社交场合中心位置的盖勒特，难得受到了冷落。  
“就是那个，呃。”阿伯内西支支吾吾地说着。  
“有话快说。”盖勒特不耐烦地催促道。  
“就那个……”  
“我来说吧。”文达翘着腿，倚在桌边，抖了抖烟灰，“Alipay的蚂蚁森林，用能量种树的那个游戏。 ”  
“对啊， 因为你嫌弃蚂蚁森林要么小孩的玩意要么是来自远东的阴谋，所以我们只能不带你玩了。”  
“不带我玩？你们都在玩？”  
“是啊，包括阿不思。”奎妮低着头，忽然尖叫，“啊！所以你每天一大早看到阿不思玩手机，难道是看到他在偷能量？”  
“那一切就说得通了。”文达对着盖勒特吐了个烟圈，“所以阿不思每天一早一晚有个固定闹钟提醒他收能量或者偷能量，因为你看不上这游戏，他只能偷偷摸摸不敢让你看。”  
阿伯内西一脸恍然大悟，他连忙伸出双手，紧握住盖勒特的手絮絮叨叨说：“拜托了盖哥，利用你的魅力，每天，特别是早上，缠住邓布利多，对，就是色诱，让他放下手机。我就想在老家种棵冷杉怎么就这么难每天都收不到多少能量……”  
“他都不理我了……”盖勒特叹了口气。  
“我以为是邓布利多沉迷偷能力不理你了？”阿伯内西反问道。  
“是啊，所以我不让他玩手机，他就生气了，谁知道他是在玩游戏，我还以为他移情别恋……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这大概是我今年听到的最好笑的笑话，阿不思移情别恋哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”阿不福思笑得已经趴在吧台上，不停捶打桌面。  
文达摇了摇头没说话。  
“原来是这样，那盖哥这回我就不能帮你了，你还是快点和邓布利多道歉吧！”阿伯内西试图苦口婆心劝导，然后又被盖勒特的眼神吓退了。  
“哈？就因为这种事情让我做传声筒？不是我多嘴，就算是情侣之间也是要给对方留下个人空间，不能步步紧逼哦。”奎妮继续一边发着消息一边说着。  
“哦？我倒是不想信，要是科瓦尔斯基天天玩手机不理你，你还能这么理智。”盖勒特道。  
奎妮从手机上抬起头，一本正经地说：“他要是敢玩手机不理我，我当然是没收他的手机，并让他向我道歉。”  
文达附和道：“必须得让科瓦尔斯基道歉。”  
“你看，这就是差别，同样的条件下，为什么道歉的人是我？”盖勒特一拍桌子，猛地站起身，慷慨激昂地说，“他委屈我也委屈，就为了这点事瞒着我，我们之间的信任就这么脆弱吗？我认为平权运动不单单只出现在异性恋情侣中，在同性恋情侣中也应有一席之地。”  
“所以你就打算在邓布利多主动向你道歉之前，一直僵？就算你不考虑自己，也应该考虑我们的乐队吧，我可不想下个月还不了信用卡”  
盖勒特颓然地落回原位，他两手抓着金发乱挠，“当然不行，那该怎么办？”  
“调解小情侣矛盾是另外的价格，格林德沃先生。”文达翻了个白眼，并把烟头扔进盖勒特面前的水杯里。  
阿伯内西说：“这还不简单，俗话说得好，没有什么事情是打一炮不能解决的，如果有那就再打一炮。”  
“你怎么满脑子的性。”文达嫌弃地看了他一眼。  
“大家都是成年人何必那么拘谨。”阿伯内西耸了耸肩，望着盖勒特，“另外的价格我就不要了，你帮我编段solo吧？”  
“这主意可以有，”阿不福思冷哼一声，“你们不是吹阿不思看到这家伙就走不动道吗，赶紧去试试你的魅力啊？”  
“要么先给阿不思的蚂蚁森林浇3个66克，试探一下？”奎妮终于给出了一个正常的解决方案。  
“我才不是你们，玩着么幼稚的游戏。”  
“你这个心态不好，要调整。”奎妮摇了摇头。  
“啊……是啊，我迅速调整了心态，你说得没错，阿不思他不一样他玩任何游戏都是有意义的，而你们，好幼稚竟然玩这么无聊的游戏，fb上偷菜没偷够吗？上这里偷能量。”盖勒特说完，转了个身，找了个面对阿不思那桌的位置。他滑动屏幕对着阿不思的小树苗迅速浇了三个66克，接着小心翼翼地开始观察对面的动向。  
“诶诶诶，你对你的朋友们就这么双标吗？”  
“那当然，对朋友和男朋友双重标准有什么问题吗？”盖勒特食指点在嘴唇边上，向他的朋友们以及阿不福思示意，“小声点。”  
很快盖勒特就看到阿不思错愕地望向他这边，接着盖勒特就送到一条问他愿不愿意和阿不思一起合种爱情树的推送，他连忙点击同“I DO”，再抬头的时候便接受到来自对面的炽热的目光，盖勒特迎了上去，顺便还抛了个媚眼。他很快就欣赏到阿不思脸红到耳朵根，他满意地收起手机，优雅起身对着自己的朋友们和阿不福思说：“我先忙去了，账记我头上。啊，阿伯内西你说的solo，有空会给你编。”


End file.
